We Started Enemies
by RayRayofCali
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are enemies and never talk to each other besides insults. So what happens after Rose sees him in all his glory, moaning HER name? Rated M for a reason. Read and Review please. This is my first smut story so go easy on me.
1. Caught In The Act

**A/N: I know I never write smut but I read plenty of it. Anyway, I got this little idea in my mind. I guess it sort of takes place somewhere in Scorpius and Rose's 6****th**** or 7****th**** year. I think I'm going to make this a story so this is only the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rose or Scorpius or the Harry Potter series. *sniffle* Unfortunately.**

Rose Weasley was walking around the castle at night doing her rounds. She was a prefect for Ravenclaw. As she was walking past a corridor, she glanced at the end and saw a blonde that she wasn't friends with. Scorpius Malfoy.

All her life, she was brought up to hate the Malfoy's. Mostly her dad. The first year she came to Hogwarts, she tried to insult him every way possible. Even though it seemed as though he were being nice to her. He was friends with Albus but she never got over it. Eventually, Scorpius gave up trying to be her friend and started throwing her insults right back at her. They were both in Ravenclaw, shockingly. Scorpius was a very nice person. He wasn't really like his father at all. But Rose was determined that he would probably end up starting another war.

From the distance she was at, it didn't look like he was doing anything except standing there. It was a very dark corridor so she couldn't really see. She thought about insulting him at first, but then decided against it as she wanted to know what he was doing, just standing there. She walked a little closer, being very careful not to make a sound. As she neared him, he had one hand in front of him and the other holding him up against the wall. It was when he let out a moan that she realized what he was doing with wide eyes.

His hand was running up and down his length at a slow yet powerful rate. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly. Rose had an open mouth, too, but for different reasons. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was a prefect, too, so apparently he was doing rounds and had to relieve himself. However, her prejudice side was screaming at her '_I can't believe he doesn't have the decency to cast a silencing charm at least!_' But she barely listened to that voice right now. She was much more focused on the man in front of her. Her mind was having an argument that went a little like this:

_He is kinda handsome._

_He's a Malfoy! You're a Weasley! You can't say stuff like that about him!_

_But I remember when he was actually very nice to me._

_It was an act!_

_Maybe Malfoy's aren't so bad at all._

_ARE YOU BLOODY JOKING!_

_No! I'm not joking. He's very handsome, and maybe if I was nice to him, we would be friends right now._

_How can you say such a thing like that? He's a Malfoy!_

_Oh, quit judging him for his family!_

Another moan brought her out of her thoughts, but this time it was a name.

"Ohh, Rose…" He murmured.

Rose's already wide mouth grew even wider. _Her?_ How could he possibly be fantasizing about her? There wasn't anything that was shared between them besides a few curse words. She never really thought of him that way. How could he see her in that way then? When he was nice to her in the beginning, he could have fancied her and that's why. But she refused to let herself believe that he fancied her. Why her, of all people? He had just about every girl at school chasing him. He could have anybody he liked. Even a few of the guys.

His strokes became quicker and quicker and his moans were escaping him mouth louder and louder. Soon he was rubbing very fast and trying very hard to breathe. She still hoped that he had said her name by accident but he soon confirmed that it was no accident.

"Oh, Rose!" He screamed as milky white fluid escaped from the tip of his hardness. Rose was still trying to process this small bit of information that would most likely be nagging her brain for awhile. Scorpius eyes were now open looking at his deflating cock, trying to let his breathing go back to normal. Rose was quietly backing up, breathing slowly so as not to let him know of her presence. It was when she got up from her position that she felt a wetness in her knickers. She couldn't believe that watching her enemy rub himself turned her on. Once she was sure she couldn't see or hear her, she practically ran from the scene and back to her dorm.

Scorpius put himself back in his pants and muttered a cleaning spell. He always fancied Rose ever since the day he met her. He really had tried winning her affections but she'd just throw it back in his face. Even though he would never admit to it publicly, he did cry the first night that she insulted him, telling him to leave her alone and never say a word to her. And how could he win her heart if he wasn't able to speak to her? He let a tear fall down his cheek, knowing that Rose would never be his, his heart breaking in half. He knew that just about every girl in school fancied him, but he wished more than anything that one of those witches was Rose. But he knew it would never happen.

Once he was composed, he suddenly realized that he forgot to use a silencing charm. What if someone heard him? Him, the man who could have almost any girl in bed with him faster than the blink of an eye, wanking in a corridor. But he just decided that h wasn't really that loud and he shouldn't worry about it. It's not as though Rose was watching or listening. THAT would be embarrassing.

**Well, this is only the beginning. Things will start to happen later on. But just to let you know, the next chapter will be all about Rose.**


	2. A Strange Fantasy

**A/N: Okay so hopefully you have fully read the first chapter of this story and hopefully you like it. If smut isn't your thing, quit reading. This chapter has smut too. Oh, and I'd also like to apologize for last chapter. There was a small typo when I tried to type 'he' and it came out 'h'. So, I had to say that because I'm a bit of a control freak. Please read my other stories because a few of them don't have enough reviews. Please review this chapter as well. I guess that this will be their 6****th**** year.**

**Just to let you know, Rose is basically, in the beginning of the story at least, a stuck up Ravenclaw bitch. But as she gets closer to Scorpius, her bitchy side disappears and is replaced with a very romantic and sensitive side. Just for further explanation.**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS: How's this for a fast update?**

**boblovespotter: Thanks for the encouragement!**

**AA: I know she sounds like a bitch but don't worry. Last chapter was probably the bitchiest she'll be in this story.**

**Anywhore, I have not the slightest idea of why I sounded so professional just now but I just had to clarify. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything! *sniffle* Not really. *cries in a dark corner***

Rose was walking back to her dorm but it was more like running. She was still in shock that she walked across Scorpius wanking and thinking about her. It was the most shocking thing she had ever seen in most likely her life.

She never thought that when he was being polite that he might have fancied her. It would make sense. He never insulted her in the beginning and he did stare a bit. Now she wonders why she didn't give him a chance. She knows that he's a nice guy. If he had a different last name, she would want to be his best friend. She knows plenty about him because Albus had invited him over to his house for the holidays a couple times. One time they were playing truth or dare and Scorpius got dared to kiss Rose by Albus. Rose ran from the room and Scorpius followed because he never chickened out of a dare. Eventually, he caught up to her, grabbed her arm and kissed her hand.

"He never said _where_ to kiss you."

Last summer they were by the lake swimming and Scorpius got very quiet when she got out of the water and just stared at her.

Now she wondered, was it really just because of his surname? Any time that she needed something, he was on it. And he never disappointed her. Plus his amazing looks.

_No! Stop it! You do NOT think of Scorpius MALFOY like that! Remember your motto! If you two were the last on earth, you would eat yourself first than ever even touch him! _

She was sitting on the edge of her bed while thinking about this. And the fact that she could talk to herself without being heard was good. Being Prefect definitely had its perks.

But right now, after thinking over her motto, she suddenly had the urge to touch him, to feel him, hold him and taste him.

_WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! WHERE DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM!_

"Oh, shut up you." She yelled at her mind. "He is hot no matter what you think!"

_It doesn't matter if he's hot! You base off of personality! Remember?_

"And don't you remember how nice and sweet he was? I AM basing him off the inside! What else do you have to hold against him?"

_...He's…um…uh…a Malfoy? Yeah! You hate Malfoys! They are the enemy!_

"Forget about the last name. It's just a name! Anything else?"

…

"Told you. He is perfect!"

_For what?_

"…I'm not really sure. Me? Maybe?"

_Now you wanna date him?_

"What's wrong with that?"

She ended the conversation with herself and cast a silencing on the door. She didn't do this often but thoughts of Scorpius having his way with her made her soaked. As she walked toward her bed again and lied down on it, she started imagining Scorpius' hands on her. She pulled her skirt down imagining that Scorpius pulled it down with his teeth.

The thought spurred her on and she pulled the sweater and shirt over her head. She continued to fantasize about Scorpius. **(A/N: Right now is just gonna be her fantasy.)**

She was lying down on the bed in only her underwear while Scorpius passionately kissed her neck. His hands were running up and down her sides. She was getting goosebumps from every movement he made. He continued his kisses on her collar bone going lower to suck a nipple into his mouth. She moaned loudly as his hand moved from her hip to the small bit of red hair between her legs. One finger touched the hardened bud as Rose let out a scream as pleasure shot through her entire body.

He continued to rub her and suck on her as Rose let out a thousand moans of indescribable pleasure. His mouth let go of her breast as his kisses went lower and lower. Finally, his tongue made its way to her clit. She never wanted this to end as his tongue licked, sucked and nibbled on her.

While his mouth was there, his finger was coated in her wetness and his finger entered her. She loved the feeling that was caused. That HE caused. Only he could make her feel like this. Soon she felt something starting to build up and she knew that she was close to release.

"Oh, Scorpius, don't stop!" she cried. "Please, don't stop. Oh, gods, yes! I'm so close!" A blinding light blurred over her vision as she came hard on her finger. She spent 3 minutes just trying to catch her breath as she cleaned herself. Once she was finished cleaning she thought about what she just did.

"Did I really just do that? I've only done that twice and neither of those times was because I was turned on by a guy. Let alone that guy being Scorpius." Then she thought more about the situation. "A Weasley fantasizing about a Malfoy. The Apocalypse is coming." Then she swore that she wouldn't get turned on by him again. And by tomorrow, she was going to see exactly how Scorpius acts after what she saw tonight. She really didn't know why or how he would act differently. If he did that often, he can act really well.

"Alright, Scorpius," she spoke to herself. "I won't insult you from now on and see how you take it. I may just try to seduce you and see how that ends up. We'll see if you can act as well if the girl you fantasize about, switched things around a bit." She smiled and got under the covers after she was dressed in her nightgown. "Tomorrow is going to be very different…" With that she fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like the chapter. Just giving you a heads up that the next chapter won't have lemons at all. It'll be mostly Scorpius. Please leave a review, they keep me going! And be looking out for a new update soon!**


	3. The Morning After

**A/N: Another update! I hate when writers take forever to update so I don't plan on doing that. I will try to update as fast as possible and I hope you won't go to harsh on me. Just a heads up, this chapter will not have smut in it. This chapter is the day after and how Rose handles the fact that Scorpius fancies her. This is gonna be pretty much just Scorpius, just so you know.**

**Tomfeltonismylife: I don't plan on stopping. Well, I may stop on Saturday for a week because I'm going on Christmas break and won't be able to bring my laptop.**

**Disclaimer: I think you should know by now after all my stories (I know, not much.) that nothing is owned by moi!**

Scorpius woke up, very content that morning. Last night, he had that fantasy again about screwing Rose in a corridor. He smiled, trying to make it seem as though Rose really was there and he was plunging inside her. But the smile went away as he knew that they would never be more than enemies.

He didn't know why she hated him. If he could change his last name, he would've because he was not like other Malfoys. He was kind, caring, and will not now or ever become like his father. Rose Weasley probably influenced that. He knew she was a Weasley straight away. The red hair and freckles were a dead giveaway. He almost thought he fell in love just by looking at her. Then, when he first approached and complimented her, she had to open her mouth and crush his dreams.

He was completely wrapped around her finger and would do anything for her. He'd jump off a bridge and drown himself if that's what she truly wanted. He didn't know why Rose wanted to wound him seriously for life, but he just wanted to be able to stand next to her without there being insults thrown around. He would've liked to hold her hand just once. To feel what he hoped were soft hands in his rougher ones, entangling their fingers together. Just once, maybe for a day at least, he wanted to be known as 'Scorpius, that guy that's planning on proposing to Rose soon'.

He got out of bed and got dressed for the day. It was the beginning of term and, as usual, Potions was probably gonna be hell. They always got new partners and seats every semester. He went down to the Prefect common room and saw the angel of all his dreams sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Weasley!" he said loud enough to break her out of her trance. She turned to him and…blushed? Well, that was new.

"Hi." She said, without the usual bite to her tone. She ran back up to her room to grab her bag and headed out of the room.

"Strange," he thought aloud. He grabbed what he needed for the day and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Rose wasn't there yet. He sat down at the Ravenclaw table and started to pile food on his plate when Rose walked in. He tried to keep from beaming at her as she walked a little closer. His heart started to thump in his chest as she was very close now. Scorpius was very confused now because she sat down next to him.

"What is it, Weasley?" He spat at her. But she didn't respond. It was then that he turned to face her and it looked as though there was a bit of lust in her eyes. Oh, how he could just drown himself in those eyes.

"I was just wondering if you did you rounds last night correctly. 'Cause for some odd reason I get the idea you were slacking off…" she said with a smirk. She looked as though she knew something happened. But it was impossible for her to know. Right?

"I have not the slightest thought of what you are speaking. And yes, I had to sound like that." he said with a sarcastic smile. She returned to sarcasm. Then went serious.

"No, really. I get the feeling that you were doing something that you weren't supposed to…in a corridor…that's very dark…you know, like ya do." she ended with a bit of a sing-song tone of voice.

"No. I was doing my rounds. Properly. Why do you get the idea that I was doing something?"

_Because you were_ her eyes told him.

"No reason. But I can't really expect someone untrustworthy to do what they're supposed to."

_Of course_ his mind told him._ Why didn't I expect an insult?_

"Well, why do you care?"

"Are you trying to hide something?"

"No."

"Then why are you being so defensive?"

"Because, it's you, Rose. Why should I tell anything to you, even if you ARE a fellow prefect?"

"Because you care. Something important happened last night and I can tell just from your facial expressions that you're hiding something. Just to let you know, Scorpius, you're a terrible liar!"

"And how do you know if I'm lying or not? You never spend any time with me to even know that I'm nothing like my father! If anyone here is a hypocrite, it's you Rose! You didn't even speak to me when we first met and you insisted that because I was a Malfoy, I was going to become a death eater! Well, sorry, Rose, but you're being a bit judgmental! I am a nice person whether you like it or not! I'm a compassionate human being with a huge heart as big as a lion and don't get angry often!"

Then she smiled.

She whispered, "If you don't get angry often, why is it whenever we talk, you end up shouting?"

_She's got a point…_

"Because you infuriate me, Rose! You piss me off!"

"I'll tell you a secret if you quiet down."

"Why would I want to hear your secret whatever it is?"

"Trust me, I think you'd want to know."

"Why would I want to know?" He started slowly calming down.

"It concerns last night."

_Oh, shit. SHE KNOWS! Or maybe she was slacking off and depended on me to do the work. Then again, I didn't use a silencing charm…_

"Alright, I've quieted down. What is it you wish to tell me?"

She mischievously smirked and got up from the table.

"You know what? Maybe you don't want to know. It may hurt your reputation."

_Everything she says could definitely relate to what happened last night. It couldn't hurt his reputation. It would KILL it!_

He got up from the table after finishing his food quickly and caught up with her at Herbology.

"Tell me or I'll—"

"Ah-ah, class is starting."

Unfortunately, she was right. They all stood in the back waiting for Professor Longbottom to give them their new seats.

"Alright, students. Welcome to your 6th year Herbology class," the Professor said. "It's time to assign your seats. Front row, left to right: Ruby and Lilly, Marcus and Victoire, Rose and Scorpius, and Jordan and Levi. Second row, left to right," the teacher continued as Rose took her seat. Scorpius groaned and followed. He sat down as the Professor finished the seating assignment. He took out a spare bit of parchment and wrote a note and slid it to the other side of the desk.

_Are you gonna tell me your secret?_

_-Scorpius_

Rose read and quickly wrote a reply and gave it back.

_After class_

_-Rose_

He couldn't wait for class to end. He really wanted to know what she could possibly be hiding. Then class was almost over but he didn't want to wait that long.

_Could you just tell through the parchment?_

_-Scorpius_

Rose read it and wrote down something and stuck it in her pocket as they went up to get their books and return to their seat to grab their bags and then they could leave. Rose was quicker and Scorpius was the last to get his book. When he got back to his seat, Rose had already left and the parchment was on the desk. He read the 5 words as though it was a death sentence.

_I saw you last night._

**A/N: Oh, things are getting good! I don't really know how long this story is gonna go but I like it. Hopefully you do too. But there's really only one way I can get your opinion. Please leave a review. They keep me going!**


	4. The Awkwardness That Followed

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait! Had writer's block. Anyslut, I was thinking about combining this chapter with the last one but I decided against it. So this will be how Scorpius acts all awkward around Rose now that he knows that she knows what happened **_**that night**_**. There won't be smut in this one either but there will be a little of Albus.**

**lulu324: Hopefully this is long enough for your satisfaction.**

**GAKUENALICEROCKS: Here's the update!**

**Isabellasvl: Wasn't a fast update but at least it's here now.**

**PenFriend: Thank you! I get so much happier when people like my stories!**

**Lunapeacock: I'm not exactly sure what's so evil but…okay!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this every time? I OWN NOTHING! **

Rose was walking fastly to her next class which happened to be the same as Scorpius'. She told him now that she knew what happened last night. Now she wonders what his reaction will be. Will he pretend he doesn't know what she's talking about? Or will he use a memory charm to make her forget what happened? She'll just have to wait until he gets to class.

She waited in the back of the class for Professor Slughorn to get there and assign her her seat. Everyone was already there now and finally Slughorn came in. And followed by him was Scorpius, the last one to class. He looked absolutely mortified. She didn't blame him. If someone saw her last night in her bed, she'd be a little embarrassed too. When he finally looked up, he locked eyes with her and blushed. He immediately looked back down.

"Alright, everyone. I can guarantee that this year will be the best because it will be my last teaching! This year you will all be partnered—I will assign the partners so Albus and Hugo, separate! Alrighty then. Hanna and Nicholas, Rose and Scorpius, Albus and Veronica, Hugo and Jesse, Miranda and Kyle, Nott and Farrah…" Scorpius thought that he might as well have died. He HAD to be partnered with the one person who knew his secret. His most embarrassing secret that he was determined no one would find out.

Rose thought that this year was gonna be awkward having to sit next to Scorpius and both knowing the thing that might change everything. Then again maybe this could benefit and they could possibly become acquaintances.

Albus saw the rivals sit in their seats, hoping for a verbal battle to appear but it never came. It was very silent and actually, he could've sworn that Scorpius was blushing. It was truly a sight to behold. Yesterday they were throwing insults at each other like there was no tomorrow and now…well, maybe they lost their voices from yesterday. That had to be the reasonable explanation. But then why were they blushing?

The entire class, Albus just kept stealing glances at them. It was very strange that neither of them had spoken a word. It was getting very awkward and Albus decided that later on that day, if the odd behavior continued, he would get down to the bottom of it.

The abnormality continued through the day and when lunch came, he sat across from Rose prepared to question her until he knew everything.

"Hey, Rose!" Rose looked up to see her favorite cousin and best friend coming to sit across from her at the table. She was still thinking of Scorpius and the faces he made last night and how incredibly sexy they were. But she had to put those thoughts aside when she was talking to Albus. She didn't want anything to slip even though she normally told him everything. This, though, she wouldn't tell a soul.

She put on a smile that was warm and inviting. "Hi, Albus." He sat down and started eating as did she. He was about half way done with his meal when he looked up and spoke.

"So, what's up?"

"The enchanted ceiling."

"Honestly? That's the best you have?"

"Yup!"

"What I mean, Rose, is 'what's going on'? How are you?"

"Fine, thank you and yourself?"

"Good, good… Listen, did something happen? I mean, before potions?"

Rose was taken by surprise by his nosiness. Usually he never really got into her business. Or at least he wouldn't nag about it. But this wasn't nagging. Not yet at least.

"No, why do you ask?"

Albus looked down at his plate and bit into an apple and after swallowing he replied. "You just seem a little out of it today. Anything happen?"

_So he has noticed_ she thought. Of course she should have expected someone to notice that she wasn't really herself today. But that all started last night. She didn't think Albus was that observant.

"No."

"Well then why are you acting strange? I've noticed Scorpius has been acting strange as w—" _blush_ "this has to do with him doesn't it?"

Sometimes she hated the Weasley blush. It gave away so much.

"Why are you so nosy?"

"'Cause I'd like to know what happened between you and Malfoy that's causing you both to act like a shy person with a solo on stage."

"Nothing happened. Just drop it."

"I'm not gonna drop it. I'll even talk to Scorpius about and see what he has to say about it!" With that he got up and started walking to the other end of the table.

Scorpius was eating peacefully, (At one point he looked at Rose who made perfect eye contact with him, and he blushed and looked back down at his plate.)when suddenly Rose's cousin slammed his hands on the other side of the table to get him to look up. He knew that he and Rose were talking just now, he could recognize their voices, and he really hoped that Rose didn't spill the beans about what happened last night.

Albus sat down and kept eyeing him. It felt very awkward. Scorpius just continued to eat until things got a little too silent.

"Can I help you, Potter?"

That was all Albus needed to unload.

"What going on between you and my cousin? Why have you two gone all silent and why are you both blushing whenever you see each other? Honestly, did I miss something before potions class?"

Scorpius was indeed very happy that he didn't know what happened last night and nor was ever going to tell him. And even IF he was his best friend he wouldn't tell him. If he didn't tell his actual best friend, Lawrence Zabini, he most certainly was not, under any circumstances, going to tell his rival Potter. Then again, it might be nice to unload on somebody. But what was he thinking.

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

"I'm talking about how all the insults and all the hexes that have been thrown at each other over the years have suddenly stopped in one night. Wanna explain?"

Scorpius bit his lip. As long as Albus could keep a secret he was ready to tell.

"Albus, the thing is that… Well, this is a bit awkward to explain…um… Can we talk after lunch is over? What class do you have next?"

"Herbology. And you know how long it takes to get there so you better spill now."

"What do you have after Herbology?"

"D.A.D.A."

"I've got that after my next class. I'll tell you then."

"Fine, I guess I can wait as long as you do in fact tell me."

"Sure. But remember, what I tell you has to stay between you and me and nobody else. It's top secret!"

"Got it. Won't tell a soul." And he meant it. He wasn't one for gossip. With that, Albus got up, grabbed his bag and headed to Herbology. Scorpius was very nervous as the time passed. He really felt nervous and it was as if time was purposely going faster so that the secret would be out. And he was afraid that Albus was going to tell even though Scorpius told not to tell another single person or creature. For some odd reason, even though they had never been friends, he felt he could trust Albus. There are those people that just scream "trust me". He could tell Albus was one of those people.

Transfiguration was just finishing up and Scorpius was headed towards Defense Against The Dark Arts. It was time to tell Albus what was going on.

He walked into the classroom and since it wasn't that long of a walk, the room was pretty empty. While he sat in one of the seats, he thought about how hard this year was gonna be (no pun intended). ¾ of his classes had Rose in it (including transfiguration), and ½ had Albus. And soon, both would know his secret.

At that moment, he could hear someone running closer and closer to the room. He turned around and Albus was standing in the doorway, panting. Scorpius got up and grabbed his bag too, 'cause they would most likely get assigned seats.

"Albus," Scorpius started walking towards him.

"Wow, that's different. Usually, you call me 'Potter' or some other heinous name."

"Anyway, why are you panting?"

"I was running from Herbology."

"Why were you running? We've still got, like, 5 minutes left."

"I wanted to know what you were gonna tell me. So I got here early."

"Well, since we're pretty much alone in here, I might as well let you know," He leaned in and whispered. "I fancy Rose."

A huge grin appeared on Albus' face. "SHUT! UP!" Then he calmed down a bit. "So, what, did she find out or something?"

Scorpius blushed. "I guess you could say that…"

Albus' smile didn't fade a bit as people started to pile in. "Well, tell me how she found out!"

"Well…um…"

"Alright, everyone! Welcome to you 6th year of Defense Against the Dark Arts!" The professor talked loudly so everyone could hear. "I know you all hate having assigned partners so this will be a little better. You may chose your partner but be warned that no matter what, you will have to stick with them throughout the entire year. Pair up!" Albus grabbed Scorpius' arm and ran to the nearest table.

"So?" Albus was really pushing the matter.

"Well…" Scorpius looked up at the teacher to find him writing everything that they will be covering this term. And it was a very long list. "Okay." He looked back at Albus and started to whisper. "You know how I've had like a thousand girlfriends?" Albus rolled his eyes and nodded. "Well, most of them, I slept with. The thing is that, I really wanted to date Rose and—"

"Please don't tell me about what you picture my cousin looking like under her robes." He shuddered.

"Well," Scorpius looked off in a dreamy state. "Sometimes. But that's sort of beside the point. What happens when I…imagine…her, I start to get horny. And then I cast a silencing charm and start to wank."

"Spare me the details, please!"

"Well, anyway, last night, I was, shall we say…thinking…about her and forgot to cast a silencing charm. And her name slipped out of my mouth. This morning, Rose comes up to me and sits next to me in Breakfast and tells me that she has a secret, right? So I'm really curious as to what it is. I practically chase her down the halls but class is just starting so she decides that she won't tell me until class is over. I send her note asking if she could just write down on paper, and she does but she doesn't give me the parchment until she's left the classroom and I was the last to get my Herbology book so I saw the note on my desk and pick it up and read it and I see the worst words I could ever read: 'I saw you last night'. I flipped out and stayed silent the rest of the day until now."

Albus kept up with the story pretty well and afterwards he had a shocked look across his face. "Wow." was all he could say. "That's a pretty tough spot you're in, Scorpius."

"I don't know what to do, Albus. Should I talk to her or let her come to me or just let go of the subject and remain awkward around her for the rest of my life?"

"Honestly, you're gonna have to move forward from this sooner or later. I would tell her how I felt and hope that she felt the same. If she didn't, I'd still hang out with her and be friends."

"Well, there's a bit of a problem with that. She already knows how I feel. Now what do you suggest I do?"

"Hang out with her and try to become her friend and maybe you can both move past this and who knows? It may lead to a relationship!"

"I tried being her friend in first year. She threw everything I told her or gave her back at my face. How can I expect that she'll even let me talk to her?"

"Well, in first year, she may have suspected you to want to close to her and then stab her in the back, but now she knows that everything you ever told her, like compliments, weren't lies. Now look how she acts. She blushes! She didn't blush around you in first year that's for sure!"

_He does have a point_, his brain told him.

"Now that you know what we'll be covering this year," the professor brought them out of their conversation and thoughts. "I'll have you and your partner come up and grab your books and then you may leave. First, Scorpius. Who's your partner?"

Scorpius rose from his seat and Albus followed.

"Oh, Albus. Strange mix but okay. Here are your books and have a good day boys." They took their books and left. Once they were out of the classroom, Albus spoke up again.

"You know, if it weren't for our last names, we'd probably be good friends. And now that I know you fancy Rose, I'm gonna get into your business from now on and play 'matchmaker'!"

"Please, don't. And it's not as though Rose would actually fall for me like I want her to. Hell, the most we would ever be would be 'awkward acquaintances'."

"Oh well. Then you'll have to just use your charm by itself. Hey, you wanna head over to Hogsmeade this weekend? We could see if Zonko's sells love potions."

"Tempting but I won't do that to Rose."

"Ah, well. Worth a try." He started to walk away but Scorpius grabbed his arm.

"However, I would still go to Hogsmeade to hang out. I think if we set aside last names we could be friends." Albus smiled.

"It's settled. We're friends from now on." Scorpius smiled and let go of his arm to head to his dorm.

**A/N: Well, this chapter was longer than the others and usually I only write like a thousand per chapter but I guess this story will be a bit different than my plans. Well I really hoped you liked this chapter, and please, please, PLEASE leave a review! I love reviews and certainly can't get enough. Just press the little button below and tell me your opinion and I hope you'll be nice. 'Till next chapter!**


	5. A Scary Yet Exciting Prediction

**A/N: A great big thank you to:****Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan****, Guitargirl222 for reviewing. I love getting reviews and they make me very happy when they are descriptive. Reviews keep me going and I always need at least 1 review per chapter in order to upload the next one as proof to know that people like the story.**

**At the moment, I'm feeling in a princess-y mood and am also watching the princess diaries so apologies if this chapter turns out to be a bit cliché. Usually I'm not one for cliché because I love abnormality and right now that's probably not going to happen.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing…**

Rose was in her Divination class happy to know that one of her classes did not include Scorpius. Things were just getting stranger by the class period. Ever since she gave him that note, not a single word was spoken between the two. It was getting very silent and odd and she didn't like it. She'd rather go back to insulting him with everything she had instead of this. It was much better and easier.

"Everyone, today you will get a first glance at seeing the future!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed, happily. "Before you is a glass ball. All you need to do today is learn how to state your name properly and see into the future. The better you get, the farther into the future you will see." Her smile then dropped a little. "Well, what are you waiting for? Just state your first and last name at the ball and you will see what will happen."

Rose thought she was insane. She always did. But either way, she looked at the crystal ball in front of her. "Oh, and don't worry children. You will be the only one to see or hear what beholds your future!"

"Rose Weasley." She stated and soon an image appeared to her. She thought that she was very lucky indeed to be the only one to see it. What she saw was very inappropriate. It was her and Scorpius in the middle of the forest where no one could she them and he had his hand down her pants and she was moaning uncontrollably. He started to undo her pants and bend down to lick her. When his tongue came in contact with her clit, she screamed out in pleasure, "SCORPIUS!" Rose could barely handle anymore and looked away from the ball. She wondered when that was going to happen.

Everyone else looked up from the balls and Farrah McLaggen, her best friend besides Albus who was also in Gryffindor with him, was giggling and smiling widely. It seemed as though Rose was the only one that was mortified.

"Now that class is finishing up, you can grab your books from your other classes and prepare for your next lesson tomorrow. And one more thing. What you saw today was probably only a few days away, maybe less." Now Rose was completely freaked out. She thought about it and how a few days ago the thought would have disturbed her to where she might have killed herself.

Scorpius Malfoy was going to eat out Rose Weasley in a few days or less.

However, things were a bit different now. The thought was scary yet exciting at the same time. She decided then that she DID like Scorpius and that Scorpius liked her so she was kind of happy and couldn't wait for what she saw to happen.

"Rose!" Farrah was chasing her down. Farrah was the daughter of Cormac McLaggen and Lavender Brown. So, it was known to Rose that she was a hopeless romantic.

"Hey Farrah. Mind telling me why you were giggling very obnoxiously in class?"

"Ohh, you'll love it! You know how I have that huge crush on your cousin Albus?"

"Yeah. Did you do something inappropriate in 'the future'? Because, honestly, I love you Farrah, but you're a slut. Don't take it the wrong way."

"Don't worry we didn't do anything whore-ish. Yet." She ended with a smirk. "But I saw what happened and it's going to happen in a couple days!"

"What's going to happen?"

"Albus and I will be snogging on the Gryffindor common room couch! Ooh, I'll finally get to know what those dreamy lips taste like."

"A thought that didn't need to be imprinted in m y mind, thank you."

"Sorry. But I've waited since second year to kiss him. Now, I wonder, 'will I kiss him or will he kiss me?' you know?"

Suddenly her grin was huge as she looked past Rose's shoulder, Rose turned around to see Albus running to her.

"Rosie, can I speak with you in private?"

"Sure."

"Hi, Albus!" Farrah said happily to Albus.

"Uh, hi."

"Can we talk later, Albus? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

Albus blushed a bit. "Uh…um…sure."

With that, he grabbed Rose's arm and led her to an abandoned corridor where there was nothing. Yet.

Albus thought hard and shut his eyes. _We need a place to speak in private._ He opened his eyes and a door had appeared.

"The room of requirement?"

"Yeah. Turns out it wasn't destroyed in the war. Anyway, get in." Rose opened the door to reveal a room that looked like a place where rich people would drink tea all day and make small talk.

"Whatever. Just have a seat on the chair."

Rose and Albus sat down and he began.

"So, Scorpius told me what happened last night."

Rose looked up at him strangely for two reasons.

"Scorpius?"

"Yeah, the man that fantasizes about you?"

"I mean, you always call him Malfoy."

"Well, he and I are now friends."

"WHAT!" She stood up in a fit of rage. "Dou you know how our fathers will react to this?"

"We decided the set the last names aside. We don't care what our parents think. It's our business not theirs. Anyway, he told me what happened last night as well as how you found out. But I'm curious, how did you know what happened last night?"

"Uh…I saw him." She said, quietly.

"Oh, that's right. You're both prefects and both doing your rounds. I get it. He told me that he forgot to cast a silencing charm and this morning was afraid you'd heard him."

"I did hear him. And I also know that he said my name. Things are very awkward, Albus, and I know now how he feels about me. I just don't understand why he didn't just tell me."

Albus' jaw dropped. "Are you seriously asking that question? He tried impressing you in first year but you just threw everything back in his face! You never gave the poor guy a chance! And you're asking me now why he didn't just tell you? You should have noticed that he was a different Malfoy the moment he was sorted into Ravenclaw! Apparently he's not all that bad. He's the first Malfoy to not be in Slytherin. Did you ever notice that?"

Rose felt extremely guilty now. He was right.

"You're right. I guess it's just my Weasley temper that got the best of me when I heard his last name. I was being stupid and judgmental. I didn't want to disappoint Daddy, I guess. I shouldn't have been so mean to him in the beginning I suppose."

"You suppose? Well anyway, he's got very strong feelings for you – as you might have noticed last night – and I think you should give him a chance. Who knows? Maybe in a few days, you could—"

_Blush_.

Albus dropped his almost smile. "What did you see in the crystal ball?"

"Wha… How did you know?"

"Your blush gives away everything. And my first class of the day is Divination. I had to see a few days into the future. If you tell me what you saw, I'll tell you what I saw."

"I don't think you want to know mine. It's a little…shall we say…intimate."

"Just tell me!"

"SCORPIUS WAS EATING ME OUT!" She clamped a hand over her mouth as the truth slipped out. Albus' jaw dropped once again.

"Uh, you're right. I didn't want to know." He turned pink as she turned red.

"Well now that you know mine, tell me what you saw!" Then Albus looked at her. And smiled.

"Okay, I know that your future may set me off my hinges for the rest of my life but it's a good sign! It means you'll get past what happened last night and you could be in a relationship! Oh, that's great! You'll probably end up living happily ever after!"

Rose smiled. "You think?" Then she turned serious after Albus nodded. "Not likely. 'Happily ever afters' don't exist. That's only in fairytales and princes stories. A.K.A. Make believe!

"Now tell me what you saw!"

Albus turned a bit pink. "Well, you see, I've kinda got this crush on…Farrah and I saw us snogging on my bed as I started to take of her clothes."

Rose gasped and grinned at the same time. "Oh my God! You guys are gonna live happily ever after!"

Albus looked at her. "I thought happily ever afters don't exist?" he said as he smirked.

"Oh, shut up. Farrah saw the same thing. You have no idea how happy she was to see that." Albus turned pink.

"Either way I'd probably be just a boyfriend of the week thing. It's not like she's liked me as much as I have her."

"Oh, but I do know. She told me that she's liked you since second year and she can't wait to kiss you!"

"Well, I could say the same. Maybe I could make my move on her tonight."

Rose got up again and headed for the door. "Well, congratz on getting the girl you like. I'm gonna go attempt to fix things with Scorpius." She left Albus sitting there in his very comfortable chair as she went to the Ravenclaw common room in hopes that Scorpius was there.

**A/N: I actually just wanted to do a smut one-shot of Rose and Scorpius in the forest where he actually does that but I actually decided to make a story around it. So that was a glimpse of the one-shot that I planned that turned into a story.**

**Next chapter will probably be just Scorpius and when he and Rose talk things out. I don't plan on having Rose tell him what she saw. She's just gonna wait for that to happen without letting him know. So, be looking out for that.**

**I hope you like the story so far and there's really only one way to tell me how I'm doing and that would be the review button below! Go ahead. Click it. Don't be shy.**


	6. Talking It Out, Or Kissing

**A/N: You have no idea how happy I am to have reviews. I love reviews! I'm like addicted to them! So thank you very much to lulu324, Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan, GAKUENALICEROCKS, and JaspersEmotionalGirl for reviewing. It means the world to me.**

**As I said last chapter, this chapter will be when Rose and Scorpius talk it out, more like kiss it out, but who cares. BTW, Farrah has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She's also the same height as Rose but maybe one inch shorter. Rose is about 5'9" in this story.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything, besides Farrah. ;)**

Scorpius was on his bed reading a muggle book that he saw Rose reading one time. Identical. It was about these twins and it was a girl book. But he did like it. It was a bit disturbing and nerve-wracking at times but he liked it. He was thinking about his conversation with Albus. Maybe they could look past it and be in a relationship.

And the fact that he and Albus were friends now made his heart jump. He was one step closer to Rose. That could make him happy forever.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he called out loud enough for whoever it was on the other side of the door to hear. He wasn't going to talk to them long as he didn't like to be disturbed when he was reading.

A loud sigh came from the other side of the door. "It's…it's Rose." His head snapped up. Were they really gonna talk about it this soon? "Can we talk? Privately? Can I come in?" Now it was his turn to sigh as he got up.

"Yeah, we can talk." He walked over to the door and opened it to see Rose looking at the floor then up at him.

"Am I allowed in?" She said with a smile.

"Come in." He said with an unequal tone of voice. She came in and sat on his bed as he closed the door.

"'Identical'? I didn't know you read muggle books." Scorpius looked over at her to see her holding up the book and smiling.

"Not often. I saw you reading it one time and was curious…"

"Do you like it so far? Who do you prefer reading about? Raeanne or Kaeleigh?" Scorpius knew they were just dancing around the issue but decided to play along.

"Uh, Raeanne. I think I'd like to date her as well."

"Me too." Scorpius looked at her with shock and confusion. "I mean about reading not the dating. I'm not a lez, Scorpius." They both laughed a bit and Rose got up to put the book away. When she faced him, she looked serious. "Look, Scorpius. About last night…"

"I don't think we need to talk about it. Everything's already out there in the open already."

"I just wanted to say 'I'm sorry'." Scorpius gave her another look of confusion. "I mean, before last night. I realize that in first year, you were just trying to be nice to me and I was rude and mean."

"You think?" He sat down on his bed. He was going to tell her and he was going to tell her now. "Rose, I've never told anyone this but the first night after I met you and started crushing on you, I cried. You insulted me after I complimented you and I thought that you were just basing me off my last name. I didn't give up after that night, though. I even sent you gifts with all the money I had that my father gave me for the first semester. I really wanted to impress you. I still remember the worst rejection I got from you."

"Do you really have to bring up the 'roses' incident?"

"You don't understand, Rose! I was humiliated in front of everyone! I gave you the biggest bouquet of roses I could find with the note I wrote as well 'Roses for Rose.' Do you have any idea what it felt like for you to take them and dump them in the trash in front of everyone and just walk away?" Tears were threatening to spill over. How he hated that memory. Rose sat on the other side of the bed next to him. "I'm never gonna forget that, Rose. You were probably basing me off of what happened between our parents. Why couldn't you look past my surname like I did yours?" A tear fell down his cheek. Rose leaned forward and wiped his tear away.

"You know, it's times like these when I wish Mum would let me use her time-turner. I wish I could take back everything I did to you that was horrible. I'll say this again: I'm sorry. I know that you won't forgive me but I just want you to know that I was just trying to make my Daddy proud. You really are a sweet person and nothing like your father according to the stories my parents tell me. I'm really, really sorry for judging you."

Scorpius looked up at her. "I shouldn't have given up after first year. That was when I stopped pretending to think that you might like me too. I should have known better to think that a Malfoy and a Weasley could ever be together." The tears were flowing now but he wasn't exactly crying.

"Don't think that. It was all my fault for being a temperamental, stuck up Weasley. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't think that low. Blame me. I deserve it." She took a deep breath. "I also wanted to tell you that I want to give you another chance. You didn't deserve a single thing I ever did to you in the past and I really am sorry. And hopefully we can overlook the past and move on. Can we just pretend those years didn't exist? Or at least pretend that we did spend time together being civil?"

"I don't know Rose. All those years of torment can't be taken back. I don't think I could ever forget or pretend like it didn't happen."

"Scorpius," she reached out to cup his cheek. "I realize that we can't forget the past but can we at least try now? I just really hope that you'll forgi—"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. Scorpius felt her hand on his face and it was probably the most incredible feeling in the world to him. He put his hand on top of hers and she didn't pull away. At the time she was still talking, unaware of the effect she had on him. But he was determined to let her know. His other hand made its way to her face, pulled her in and kissed her.

Scorpius was wrong. Having her hand on his face wasn't the best feeling in the world. Kissing her was. He waited 5 years for this day to come, and it was well worth the wait. Feeling her lips on his was all he could ever ask for. Besides making love to her. But for now, feeling those perfect lips on his was mind-blowing. At that moment, he felt like he fell in love with her.

Rose's eyes were open for a few seconds until they drifted closed and she leaned into his touch. She's kissed many boys before but none could compare to this. It was either: he's the best kisser in the world, or 'I've been waiting SO long for this!' and it was probably the latter. Rose knew at the time that she did fancy Scorpius despite the insults he used to throw at her. **(A/N: It's true. My brother tells me this and he's right. Girls love dicks. 'dicks' meaning guys those are rude and controlling.)** Kissing him was like nothing she had ever experienced. And she loved it. She never wanted to pull away. But she knew she had to in order to breath.

However before she could pull away, Scorpius started to lie her down on the bed and trail his kisses to her neck. Her eyes shot open and pushed him off of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed at him. Scorpius gave her a nervous smile.

"Uh…kissing you?" Then his awkward smile dropped as she got off the bed.

"I said I would give you a chance! That meant like acquaintances or maybe friends! That doesn't mean you…jump me the moment I say 'we're cool'!" Scorpius got off the bed and stood next to her. "I think that we're moving a bit too fast don't you think?" She was thinking about 'the future' as she now liked to call it. Who cares if they were moving too fast?

"I'm sorry, Rose. It's just that I've waited a long time to do that and I just couldn't help it." Rose looked up at him again and saw the sorrow in them. She did forgive him. It was easy to forgive him. She was afraid, however, that it wouldn't be easy for him to forgive her.

"Its okay, Scorpius. I understand. I don't blame you for kissing me now. After waiting that long and telling you that I'm giving you a chance…I guess it sort of gives you an advantage, huh?" She smiled and he did too.

"I really like you Rose. Do think it could ever be possible for you to like me? Let alone possible for a Weasley and a Malfoy to be together?" Rose smiled at him and stepped closer to him.

"It is possible." After hearing that, he took Rose's hand and just held it. Things weren't so awkward now. "But I do have to say this, Scorpius. It's only been a day. I'd say that things were going a little fast just now and that we should slow things down and just be friends for now. Is that okay?"

"It's fine. Perfect, actually. As long as I get to be close to you without having to be constantly mean to you in order to get your attention." He smiled and kissed her hand. "Let's go down to dinner."

"Okay." With that, they went, hand-in-hand, down to the great hall as friends.

**A/N: This was kinda an emotional chapter. I almost cried as well as Scorpius. So there's the first kiss. (that led to many, might I add) I hope you like it and the pace of the story. Just letting you know that chapter was most likely the longest chapter this story will have, so if you want long chapters, I suggest leaving or stop reading, however I love when people read my stories so please don't stop, but usually I'll write about 1500 words per chapter. That's just a heads up. In the future, I may write longer chapters but for now, they're staying short.**

**So I'd like to know what you think of this chapter and really, once again, there's one way to tell me! Click the button below to leave a review. P.S. I may start doing review questions. If you watch RayWilliamJohnson, I'll pretty much be copying that. Basically, I'll leave a random question that somebody PM's me and to answer that question, leave a review. I'll choose the top three reviews that I like and to start with it: If you had a muffin top, what flavor would it be? Leave your interesting or creative responses in the review section after clicking the button below. THANK YOU!**


	7. Just Friends, A Good Thing, Right?

**Last chapter's question was: If you had a muffin top, what flavor would it be? These were the top three answers:**

**Review 1:**

**JaspersEmotionalGirl: ****A muffin top lol id like a banana chocolate chip**

**Review 2:**

**Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan**:**My muffin top would totally be lemon flavored.**

**Review 3:**

**RayRayofCali: My muffin top would be flavored: YOUR FACE! GODDAMMIT!**

**A/N: Alright, so I hope you liked the last chapter. Just a heads up. I need three answers in the review section in order to update a new chapter that answers the question asked in the previous chapter. So if you wish for this story to continue, I suggest answering the question at the end of the chapter.**

**I hope it was okay what I did with the emotion in the last chapter. That was probably the most emotion in the story though.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Farrah, but not her parents.**

Scorpius was walking down the staircase to the common room, hand-in-hand with the one and only Rose Weasley. He had never been happier. They were friends and that was more than he could ask for. Two new friends in one day was amazing. And the fact that one of them was his biggest crush was just better. Now he could hang out with her and not be expected to insult her.

That's when it hit both of them in the face like a pile of bricks. How would other people react to their new friendship status?

Rose looked at Scorpius the same time his head snapped to face her. They were both shocked. How on earth were they going to explain this? They were still holding hands. Both looked down at the connection. Rose felt warmth and comfort in his hand but pulled away.

"Um," Rose started. "Maybe we shouldn't be holding hands when we enter the Great Hall. I mean, there are other people that don't…" she trailed off.

"I understand. It just now hit me that 'how are other people going to react to this?'" He looked down the corridor, and just a few yards away were the huge doors.

"That's just what I was thinking."

"I'll sit by Albus."

"He's my cousin! I'm sitting next to him!"

"He's MY friend! Look, how about we each sit on one side of him?"

Rose contemplated this for moment before replying.

"Fine. But wait; isn't he in Gryffindor? We're in Ravenclaw. Isn't that a bit of a problem?"

"I suppose you're right. You sit on one end I'll sit on the other."

"You go first. We don't want to go in at the same time."

"Right."

First, Scorpius entered and about a minute later, Rose entered. She didn't have many friends in her house so she didn't really socialize. The dinner passed by quickly and when it was over, Albus ran over to Scorpius and started telling jokes on the way back to his dorm. Rose caught up with them as he said to Scorpius: 'Yo mamma's so fat, her patronus is a cake!' They all laughed and Albus turned to Rose.

"Hey Rose! Should I leave you two alone?"

"No Albus. It's fine. Me and Scorpius are on speaking terms now."

Albus breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I thought I was going to have to push you toward him until you guys actually started seeing eye to eye. Are you…further than friends?"

Scorpius turned a bit pink and responded incoherently.

"Uh…um…no, uh…we're…just friends, um…more like acquaintances, really…yeah." Rose blushed quite a bit as well. Sure, he was handsome and she'd love to date him, but she honestly barely knew him. She didn't want to rush things with him. She definitely did not want to start dating a guy that everyone knew was her rival. She resisted the urge to push him over so that people wouldn't suspect anything just yet.

"Yep. Just friends." And then she thought about what would happen in a few days. Scorpius was going to be on his knees, eyes closed, mouth attached to her, and she would have her hands wrapped around his head as if she couldn't get enough of him. She slightly shook her head to get that out of her mind. Most of her friends and family, her included, thought that Professor Trelawney was insane. She did say that her mother was going to be an old maid. And now look. She got married to her dad and had two kids. She decided that what she saw in the crystal ball wasn't anything and it wasn't the future.

And for some odd reason, she wasn't happy about that last prediction.

Soon they came to a stop where one way headed to the Gryffindor common room and the other to the Ravenclaw tower. Albus left them as they walked back to their dorms. Rose wasn't sure if she should tell him about the 'future'. Then again, if she told him, maybe it wouldn't happen.

On the way there, they made small talk and Rose never brought it up. Surprisingly. As they neared the entrance to the common room, they spoke to each other.

"Well," Scorpius started. "I should wait out here for a few minutes, huh?" Rose simply nodded and gave him a smile. Scorpius just wanted to melt on the spot when she smiled. Even though they were just friends, he still felt drawn to her in a different way.

Rose waited in the common room for Scorpius. She wasn't really tired yet. She just wanted someone to talk to instead of read a book. A few minutes later, Scorpius entered and there were only a few people left in the common room. Scorpius took a seat next to Rose on the couch.

"Bored?"

"How—?"

"Let me guess: I just read your mind."

"Well done," was her sarcastic reply.

"I think the fact that you don't have a book open and pressed against your face was a bit of a hint."

"I like books, for your information. I never get bored of books!"

"Up until now?"

Rose paused and glared at him.

"How do you do that?"

"Read your mind?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't take a genius to tell what you were gonna say next. In fact, people here know you a bit more than you may think. Anyone could've known what you would say next. Pretty obvious."

"Whatever. Do you take Divination?"

"No. Why?"

That might explain it. If he took the class and saw 'the future' as well, he probably would stay away from me. Then again, last night kinda proved what he wanted with Rose. Hopefully that wasn't the only thing he was after.

"No reason," she let out a fake yawn. "Well, I think I'll just turn in. Goodnight."

Scorpius grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Why can't you just tell me? I can tell that it's bothering you."

Rose sighed. "I saw something in the future today and…well…I'm not so sure I should tell you about this this soon." Scorpius just continued to stare at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm." With that she got up from the couch and headed to the prefect dorm. Scorpius wondered what she could've seen. Oh well, he was getting tired now. They didn't have prefect rounds until tomorrow. He would just have to ask Albus about it in the morning. With that last thought, he went up into his dorm.

**A/N: So sorry for the delay but I was waiting on the third review that answered the review question. So, I created my own. So, not really smutty in this chapter. Because they're just prefects and not Head Boy and Girl, they don't have to do rounds every night.**

**But you know what never has to do rounds any night? The review question of the day which comes from my little sister and she said: "What's your hot topic?"**

**So, what's your hot topic? Leave your interesting or creative responses in the review section by clicking the button *slow-mo* below.**

**But thank you for reading this chapter of We Started Enemies. I'm Ray Burger and I approve this message. ;)**


	8. Great Minds Think Alike

**A/N: Yeah, i know it's been over a year since I updated. But my computers been broken and as soon as I got it back, the police searched our place and took every computer and tablet. So I am without a computer right now but I do have my kindle fire. And I can save documents on here. So I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it will switch POVS a lot between Rose and Scorpius.**

**And if you like the Albus and Farrah shipping, let me know and I'll add in a chapter after this one about their night while Rose and Scorpius were doing their own thing. Let me know and I'll put it in. I can't guarantee it will be great but I can try.**

**Oh, and one more thing. My kindle has auto correct so some words may not fit in at all. Just let me know in the review section *slow-mo* below if i get anything wrong. Criticism is accepted.**

**Oh and a big shout out to GAKUENALICEROCKS and Mrs Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan for staying with the story since the beginning. You guys truly inspire me to continue this story. Thank you for your support.**

**And now. The answers chosen for the comment question of the day. "What's your hot topic?"**

**Mrs Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan: Hmmmmm. I believe my hot topic would be sunshine, lollipops and rainbows. Please please please update quickly!**

**PenguinLover33: I don't have a hot topic. Please update soon**

**RayRayofCali: My hot topic is definitely Disney or Harry Potter. Please update soon...Oh, wait...Lol.**

**Remember, a new chapter will only come if i get three responses to the comment question of the day that you can find at the end of the chapter. Love you!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling. I just own Farrah.**

Rose was walking up the second flight of stairs to the prefects rooms. Each prefect had their own room so Rose always had privacy when she needed it. But as she walked up the stairs, she turned around for one last glance today at Scorpius. Scorpius didn't see her. He just sat in the armchair by the fireplace. He was looking off in the distance smiling.

Then again, can you blame him? He is finally on decent speaking terms with the girl of his dreams. He was smiling as though he had won the lottery. It made Rose happy that she could do something like that. She turned back to the hallway and headed to her room.

Scorpius wanted to wait for her to go up to her room first. He wanted to spend a minute or two by the fire reminiscing about what happened today. He finally kissed Rose. He got to taste those lips that he'd wanted to taste for the longest time.

Watermelon. That's what she tasted like. A sugary watermelon. Even though it sounded disgusting, he loved that taste and wanted more. Which was another reason why he stayed back. She said she wanted to start out as just friends and if he followed her up there, he knew he'd end up pushing her against a wall and snog her senseless.

And maybe more.

But he had to keep his mind away from that. He knew if he wanted to keep her, he had to move at her pace. Even though he was completely ready to jump into a relationship with Rose, he knew she wasn't ready. She barely knew him. He may have known her favorite food (pizza with a side of breadsticks and ranch), her favorite band (the Used), her favorite muggle movie (Iron Man 3), and her favorite magazine (gameinformer). But she didn't know a single thing about him other than he's a Malfoy and a Ravenclaw. She did need to get to know him a bit better then just that if he was going to be in a relationship with her.

He heard the click of her door shut and decided that now he could go to bed. And dream wonderful dreams about her.

Rose shut the door to her bedroom and pressed her back against it. She slowly slid down the frame thinking about how big of a day she had. She went from hating Scorpius to liking him and kissing him in a 24-hour frame. It was very unlike her. Usually when she had her mind made up, there was no changing it. But how did Scorpius manage to break through that barrier just by masturbating in front of her? If it was any other guy, she'd be weirded out. So why wasn't she when she saw Scorpius do that? What made him different?

But it came to her. There was always a part of her brain that wanted to give him a chance from the beginning. She made her way over to her dresser and changed into a sports bra and pajama bottoms. She always found that more comfortable than anything. She made her way over to her bed but she knew she wasn't going to sleep yet.

Scorpius opened his door to his warm room and shut it. All 4 Ravenclaw prefects had a blue and bronze room. He always loved that he wasn't in Slytherin. He knew he was different from the rest of his family. He hated making fun of people and he hated that his parents and grandparents were on the dark side during the war. If he saw green and silver during his time at Hogwarts, he was sure he'd kill himself.

He took off his trousers and his shirt to leave him in just his boxers. And just like any other man, he was always comfortable in that. He made his way over to his bed thinking about how good things turned out today. He went from secretly admiring Rose to being her friend in a 24 hour frame. It felt really nice to be closer to her. As soon as he made it to his bed, he noticed something was growing in his boxers. He wasn't surprised since it happens every time he thinks about her.

Rose was lying on her bed still thinking about what she saw in that crystal ball. It was turning her on to no end. She'll felt in her pants over her knickers. she was wet enough to soak her pants as well. She pulled down her pants and panties and started to feel the wetness pooling between her thighs. She didn't know he could have such an effect on her but boy, did it feel GOOD.

She felt the wetness coat her fingers as she rubbed her clit. She moaned and shut her eyes and succumbed to the pleasure that was brought by her fingers and thoughts of Scorpius. She had dated before. Lorcan Scamander but they only ever kissed and she never got so wet like she did when she thought of Scorpius.

Scorpius touched himself slightly on the head of his penis and felt it harder in his grasp when thinking about how it would feel when Rose might one day touch him. He knew that they just became friends but he couldn't help himself but think that way. He was a guy, it was in his nature.

He gripped his dick not too hard but hard enough in a way that was extremely pleasurable. He imagined Roses hand stroking him up and down. Then he thought of something even better. Rose licking the tip of his cock. That fantasy alone could make him cum hard than ever before. But then he engendered what would be better. To feel her vaginal looks encase his cock. He could already see it in his mind, thrusting in and out feeling it squeeze around him so heavenly. It felt amazing as if she was the only person in the world. Like they were the only two on the face of the Earth. And they'd have to repopulate the Earth. And that would take a LOT of unprotected sex. Oh he wished that would happen.

Meanwhile, Rose is in her bed, slightly fingering herself with her index finger while rubbing her clit with her thumb, imaging Scorpius' cock inside her. She was still a virgin but she wanted to be taken by Scorpius. So hard. She really wanted him. Touching herself wouldn't do it.

She took her hands out of her pants and put on a royal blue bathrobe. She unlocked her for and went across the hall to Scorpius' room and slowly attempted to open the door. However, he locked it before he started. As she was about to turn to leave, she heard something from his room.

A moan.

She turned back to face his door. Then she pressed her ear against the crack. And she heard another one. She peeked through the crack and only saw a hand rubbing a penis. Then she heard him mutter something. "Fuck, Rose." Then she felt it. Her pussy was wetter than ever before. Just hearing him say that alone was a turn on for her. She wanted to hear him say it again.

And hey, she was the smartest witch of her age.

Luckily, she remembered the spell.

"Lux in carne." She whispered. Then she said another work to make it invisible. "Invisibilia."

Scorpius was rubbing his hardness pretty fast and it was close. Then his eyes widened. Something was around his cock that wasn't his hand. He looked down but nothing was there. But he could definitely feel it there. I felt like a vagina but he couldn't see it. He wanted to know what it was. But he didn't care at the moment. whatever it was, it was thrusting against him and it vibrated. He didn't give two shits what it was or who was behind it. But he did know one thing. He wanted to make Rose feel this way.

Rose was sitting with her back against the door, hearing his confusion at first but then relax into it. He loved the feel of it once he got used to it. She used a silencing charm around herself so he couldn't hear her nor could anyone else. She started running herself under the panties again. God, it felt good after she kept hearing him swear obscenities while thinking about her. Things got intense and she knew she was close.

Scorpius made his way to the door. it was still vibrating around him so it made it hard to walk. But he knew that Roses room was right across from his. So he muttered a spell that could help her feel good. "Invisibilium vibrationis."

Rose was really close when she felt something on her vagina that started vibrating. He couldn't have done the same thing to her. Then again he was a Ravenclaw and so was she. She felt the vibrator thrust into her and vibrate her clit at the same time. She was having the time of her life, sitting against his door, hearing him moan, moaning herself, and feeling the intense pleasure the vibrator conjured.

Scorpius felt himself extremely close to letting go. Whatever was on him was certainly doing the job correctly.

Rose was close too. And what was great was that she could scream as loud as she wanted to because unlike him, she remembered a silencing charm. This was it. She couldn't contain it any longer.

Scorpius reached down to barely touch his balls and that was all it took. "OH, ROSE!"

"OH FUCK YES SCORPIUS!" they both yelled at the same time.

The white liquid spurted across his bed as she had to walk back to her room with the wetness still in her knickers. She would change as soon as she got in there.

Scorpius decided to clean it up. He took one of his old towels in his closet and cleaned the excrement. The spell was supposed to wear off as soon as the person had had their orgasm. He wiped off his dick too. He wanted to know who cast it. But he was too tired right now to care. He'd find out tomorrow. Right after he told Rose that he cast the spell. God, that was gonna be embarrassing.

Rose made it into her room. The vibrator stopped and was gone now. She reached into her drawers and grabbed a new pair of underwear. The ones she was wearing were too wet to sleep in. She was determined despite the embarrassment that she'd tell Scorpius it was her that cast the spell.

A/N: And, your welcome. Especially to a friend who threatened to kill me if i didn't update, you know who you are.

And now. The desicion that will determine if I update again. The comment question of the chapter.

"If you choose the color, what color would a French fry be?"

Don't forget, you can ask questions and I'll post them in the next chapter so please post them. I'm running out of ideas.

And as usual, leave three answers from three different people in the comment section *below* or PM me. But thanks for reading this chapter of We Started Enemies. I'm Ray Burger, and I approve this message. And if you want to read about Farrah and Albus, leave a review letting me know.


	9. An Intriguing Morning

**A/N: As you know, I've been gone for awhile. But I'll try to update this as much as I possibly can. I finally got three answers. Time to hear about the morning after.**

**The previous question: "If you could color french frys, what color would they be?"**

**Mrs. Grint-Cozart-Felton-Horan: Rainbow. Definitely rainbow. Glad you're back! (I love you so much! you're like my favorite!)**

**Toomanybooks16: purple... I think there should be a lot more purple food in this world.**

**iess24601: French fry? maybe orange with spots in red.**

**Thank you for your joyful answers and probably rolling in a pile of your own blood waiting for this chapter. I will give you this one spoiler: The prophecy will take place next chapter ;) Plus, I've gotten into different parings now. Mericcup, Kristanna, and my recent favorite,...PINECEST! That's right. Dipper and Mabel Pines. Go read some of those stories too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Rose woke up after a much needed rest. After last night, she knocked out. It really drained her and it definitely colled off her tension about schoolwork and other things, like her growing feelings for Scor-Malfoy. Ah, what the hell. They were friends now, right? So, she was allowed to call him by his first name. But that didn't make it ok for her to have these feelings towards him either way. He was just a friend. She decided that it was time to get out of bed. She pulled off the covers and put on some muggle clothes. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" The door opened and there stood Albus. "Hey Albus. What brings you here? I thought you'd be in Hogsmeade by now with your..._girlfriend_." Rose snickered at him. Albus blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend...not yet at least." He walked in.

"So tell me, did you say anything to her?"

"If by say anything to her, you mean 'I got laid last night and it was awesome', then yeah. I said quite a few things to her." In return he smirked. Rose's jaw dropped to the floor. She pushed him onther her bed and stood in front of him.

"And you say she _isn't_ your girlfriend?!" Albus looked up at her.

"No, but I'm planning on asking her when we're in Hogsmeade today." Rose sat down on the bed and Albus sat up next to her.

"I always knew she was a slut." Albus nudged her in her arm.

"Be nice. That's my soon-to-be girlfriend you're talking about." She hit him right back in the arm.

"And you forget, she's been my best friend for longer. I can talk about her however I want. _You_ however are a different story."

"Anyway, speaking of Hogsmeade, are you going with Scorpius? Cause if you are, we could always meet up at the Three Broomsticks for lunch together." Rose thought about it. Would she be going with Scorpius? She'd have to give it some thought first. After all, they weren't leaving for another two hours. As if fate had it planned, Scorpius came walking down the stairs in his pajamas, or at least the bottom half. Just a white tank covering his torso.

"What are you guys talking about?" He said with half lidded eyes. Albus looked to Rose then back at the platinum blonde.

"Actually, I think that's just for Rose and you to discuss."

"Nonsense. If you guys talk about it, then you can talk about it with me here too." Albus was taken by surprise but nodded his head.

"Good point." Albus looked again to Rose. "Well I was talking to her about Hogsmeade. We leave soon-"

"Not really." Rose interjected.

"...Anyway, I was going with Farrah and was wondering if you guys were going together if you would join us for lunch at the Three Broomsticks." Scorpius looked to his feet and thought about it.

"Well, I don't usually go unless there's anything new at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or the Quidditch shop." Albus smiled at him. But not really a real smile. It was more like a cartoon-ish smile that went from ear to ear and he had his eyes closed.

"Well, let's settle that right now." Albus went over to the fireplace and threw in some powder.

"You know you look too much like uncle George when you do that." Rose commented on his smile.

"I know. George Weasley" he said. In about 8 seconds, George's face appeared in the fire.

"Rosie? What is it?" George knew it was Rose from the fireplace but he didn't expect Albus. "Oh, Albus. How are you, mate?"

"I'm fine. We're heading out to Hogsmeade and wanted to know if your Hogsmeade location had anything new in stock." George thought about it for a second.

"Actually, we have a few new things. And I told Schlongbottom to tell me when the Hogsmeade weekends were so I could see you guys!" He said angrily. Albus, Rose, and Scorpius laughed at his nickname for Professor Longbottom. "Oh well. I'll just apparrate to Hogsmeade after we're done here."

"And also," Albus smirked. "Could you pass on a message to Uncle Ron for me?"

"Well what's the message?" George asked, curiously.

"That 'the malfoy kid' is trying to get into Rose's knickers." Scorpius flushed and Rose turned the traditional Weasley red. Instead of his smirk, George smiled. The same, toothy, cartoonish smile that Albus featured not too long ago.

"No problem." George responded. Rose ran in quickly to save herself from her dad's verbal wrath.

"Uncle George, that is in no way, the truth. Please, _please_, don't tell my dad such a horrible lie." Rose's face was pleading and in a split second, George's expression changed from amused to pity at Rose's predicament.

"Oh, Rose." He started. Then he looked cheerful again. "I'd love to help you at a time like this but I almost never get an opportunity like this and you know I can't pass it up. I'll see you in Hogsmeade!" With that, George's face disappeared and Rose just sat there in shock. _Great_, she thought. _I'm gonna die because of something I didn't even do_.

"I'm gonna kill you, Albus." She shot a death glare in Albus' direction but Albus showed no trace of fear. Instead, he just smirked at her. "If I get punished for this from dad, I'll hex you into next month."

"Oh so you admit that he is trying to get into your knickers?" Albus' smug grin never left his face. Scorpius finally got over his shock and jumped over the sofa and tackled Albus to the ground. Rose was caught by surprise. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline as she stood there staring at them roll around on the ground, Scorpius trying to kill him, and Albus still laughing.

"Why would you tell your uncle that! Now he's going to tell Rose's dad and I'm going to get viciously murdered!" Scorpius yelled at him. Scorpius tried punching Albus again but still, Albus didn't fear him. After all, Uncle Ron was going to give him worse.

"I figured it'd be fun! Live a little, Scor. You only live once!" Rose poked her head to Albus.

"Seriously, Albus?" She had one eyebrow raised. "I know we like muggle things but seriously? Y.O.L.O?" Albus smiled and Scorpius got off him. Scorpius sat on the couch and Albus sat down next to him. Rose sat on the other side of Scorpius and held his hand. Because honestly, how long was she going to be able to after this blew over? Scorpius gripped Rose's hand tightly and stared at the fireplace in front of them filled with the ashes from the previous flames. Albus put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Scor, c'mon. I'll make sure that Uncle Ron doesn't maim you too much." Scorpius still stared at the empty fireplace in fear of what one of the famous Golden Trio would do to him when the information hits him. Merlin, why did Albus even say anything? And it wasn't even like that. Granted, he did want to sleep with Rose but not before she was comfortable with it. First he just wanted to earn the position of boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?

"Scorpius, look at me." Rose grabbed his jaw with her right hand and made him face her. "I'll do what it takes to keep my dad off you. He would do just about anything for his little girl."

"You're not so little anymore, Rosie." Albus stated into the conversation. Rose gave him a look telling him to butt out.

"Either way, he'll do anything that would make me happy." She looked back to Scorpius. "Look, just until he calms down, we have to act very in love." Scorpius' eyes shot open.

"Don't you think it'd be better if we just acted like the friends we are?"

"It's not enough. If he knows that I want it too, he'll back off."

"So...I get to be your boyfriend?" He asked with hope. Rose chuckled at his reaction.

"Fake boyfriend and only for a little while. You may also have to visit with him so he can personally make a rational judgement."

"And if he hates me? Rose, your dad is an Auror. If he doesn't approve, I'll die!" Rose laughed at his face. He was so serious.

"Don't be so dramatic, Scor. It'll be fine." Scor sighed and sank back into the couch. Albus looked at him and shook his shoulder.

"So do I even get an answer?"

"On what?" Rose asked.

"On if you guys are heading to Hogsmeade with me and Farrah." Scorpius sat back up.

"Actually, I'm feeling very nauseous. I'll be in bed all day today. Please bring back some food from the Three Broomsticks." He stood up and went to leave but Rose caught his arm and forced him to sit back down.

"Oh, Scorpius, just stop freaking out, ok?" Rose assured him. "Nothing is going to happen in Hogsmeade. Uncle George won't do anything to you and you know my dad has work so he's not going to be there or anything. In fact, I think he's in Brazil right now. It'll be hard to reach him anyway. The information may not even get to him until next month. Who knows?" Scorpius sighed.

"I guess you have a point. So now I just have one question."

"What's that?" Scorpius looked up into Rose's eyes.

"Rose, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Rose smiled.

"Of course I will." Albus made a heart with his fingers.

"Aw, how cute. Now go get dressed, Scor. Me and Rose will be in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast." Scorpius looked don and realized that he was indeed still in his pajamas. He got up and went to his dorm. Albus took Rose by the hand and they went down to the Great Hall together. At the end of the Gryffindor table sat Farrah eating her toast and looking at the doors. When she spotted Rose and Albus, she motioned them over. Albus took a seat next to Farrah and Rose sat across from them.

"Merlin, Albus, how long does it take to ask them if they'll go with us?" She whacked him on his arm. Albus rubbed the spot on his arm.

"I didn't think it would be that long. It took longer than I thought." Farrah quirked an eyebrow at him and looked over to Rose. Rose shook her head.

"You don't want to know." She reached for a slice of toast and started putting butter on it. "However, you'll probably hear it from my Uncle George today anyway." Albus' head shot up. Rose looked at him. "What?"

"Uncle Ron isn't in Brazil anymore. He got back last night, remember." Rose's eyes widened.

"Oh, shit!" She dropped the knife on the table and put her hands through her hair and tugged at the ends. "What a nice welcome back, Dad! I'm sleeping with the guy you told me not to talk to! Cause that'll blow over real nice!" Just at that moment, Scorpius walked in. He sat down next to Rose.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Rose took her hands out of her hair and reached for his hands.

"Of course not. Everything's going to be fine."

Little did they know...

...

...

...

"WHAT!" **(A/N: If you've ever seen Hercules, I picture that moment when the Fates leave, and Hades blows up.)** Ron yelled. Hermione didn't even flinch. She was used to her husband's crazy dramatics by now. George stood in fron of the couple with a smug grin on his face.

"Albus told me to pass it on to you."

"Is she fucking crazy?!" Hermione smacked Ron on his arm.

"Ronald, it's not like Rose has a say in it. This is all Scorpius' feelings." Hermione tried to reason with him. Ron stared at Hermione as though she had grown another head.

"'Mione, he wants to sleep with my daughter! And let's be honest here! He's a Malfoy! You know how they are! They don't stop until they get what they want! I have to pretect Rose! I wil not have her raped by some idiot that isn't worth her time!"

"Well, as much fun as this is," George stepped in. "I promised the kids that I'd be in Hogsmeade waiting for them." Ron looked at George. Then he did something that Hermione never would've expected.

He smiled.

"That's perfect! I'll wait there with you!" He went to grab his coat, not even bothering to listen to his wife tell him it's a bad idea. George put his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"I'm just letting you know now, Ronnie. If it gets violent, I'll have to escort you outside."

"You're not going to stop me from punching this kids lights out, are you?"

"No I'm simply say that you need to take it outside. Fight as much as you want, just not in my store." Ron grabbed George's arm and they apparated to Hogsmeade together. Hermione just stood there.

"Oh, damn." She apparated to Harry and Ginny's flat where Harry and Ginny were heavily making out in the couch with his shirt off.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled out.

Harry looked at Ginny and joked, "Wrong name, sweetie." Ginny just turned his head to face their door. Harry got off of Ginny and put his shirt on. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"Harry, I need you to come with me to Hogsmeade. You too Ginny." Ginny sat up.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"We're going to stop my husband, and your brother from killing a poor little kid."

"Why, did someone hit on Rose?" Harry asked. Hermione looked to him.

"Not just someone. Scorpius Malfoy." Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief and Harry laughed.

"Well, the kid's got moxie. I like that."

"Just help me!" With that, they apparated to Hogsmeade.

A/N: Ooh! Cliffy! What do you think is going to happen? Remember to leave comments, they're what keeps me going. And in your comment, I'd like the answer to this question:

"If you could mix two living beings together, what would they be?" I choose Leonardo Di Caprio and a cat! LEONARO DICATRIO! Anyway, three answers and a new chapter! "Let's go into his dreams...meow"

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you thought! Until then, all my love! I'm Ray Mariscal, and I approve this message.


End file.
